Total Drama Tower
by zquest
Summary: *Season 5* this season of total drama will take place at mclean tower in new york city and will have 14 brand spanking new contestants from fans to haters this season will be awesome this is TOTAL DRAMA TOWER!


Chris mclean stood on the roof of a very tall building in what looked like a large city wearing his trademarked smirk "When you think of Total drama you think of film lots jumbo jets and camp wawanakwa but skyscrapes!? " He began "That's right this is season 5 and we're gonna be on a skyscraper here in new york city 14 new teens brand new challenges and lots of drama this is TOTAL DRAMA TOWER!" He finshed.

_*_I wanna be famous*

You now see Chris standing on a red carpet in front of the double doors of the skyscraper in front of a huge crowd of screaming fans "Now let's meet the contestants first up we have Jake." Chris said as a limo pulled up.

And out stepped a boy wearing blue jeans black and white striped sneakers with and t-shrit that said 'Total drama action' on it.

"Chris nice to meet you man." Jake said giving the host a high-five.

"The Jake-ster welcome to total drama." Chris said

"So i'm the first to arrive?" Jake asked as the host nodded "Sweet!" Jake exclamed as the next limo pulled up.

"Sandra." Chris said as a girl with high-blue heels black pants and a black tee-shrit with a black cap stepped out of the limo.

"Mclean." Sandra greeted walk right past the host and over to the other contestant.

"Hey i'm Jake." Jake greeted.

"Sandra." She said as they shook hands.

The next limo pulled up to the red carpet and out stepped an african-american with brown loafers blue jeans and a green shirt "Everyone this is Matt." Chris said as Matt high-fived him "Y'all mights well back out now because i'm winning this thing." Matt said.

"You think your gonna beat me pretty boy guess again." Sandra said.

"As much as i love this drama we have to get on with the show." Chris said as the next limo pulled up and out stepped a girl with yellow sneakers a pink skirt and a brown sweater "Welcome Carol." Chris said as Carol walked up to and kick him in the kiwis.

"Owww!" Chris exclamed as he fell to the ground to the laughter of the crowd and contestants.

"That's so you don't try anything funny with us!" Carol said walking over to the group earning high-fives from everyone even matt.

"Well let's get his show on the road shall we?" Chris said standing back up as the next limo pulled up and out stepped a boy with green sneakers a blue and green striped shirt green sweatpants and a total drama cap "Welcome Gary." Chris said "Total drama here i am!" Gary exclamed.

"Looks like we found this season's Sierra." Matt said earning death stares from everyone.

"Hey!" Gary said.

"Let's move on to the next contestant shall we?" Chris said as the next limo pulled up and out stepped a girl with yellow heels brown pants a tee-shirt that said Yu-gi-oh on it she also had a black cap that said shadow games on it.

"This is Jennifer." Chris said

"Please call me Jenn." Jennifer said looking annoyed.

"Ok Jenn our Yu-gi-oh freak." Chris said earning a slap across the face from Jenn.

"DON'T CALL PEOPLE WHO LOVE YU-GI-OH FREAKS!" Jennifer said before looking like she was think for a minute then added "Ok maybe you can call the people who ship Yami and Tea freaks but that's it." Jennifer said.

"Amen to that sister." Carol said.

"No way you like Yu-gi-oh too?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah i love puzzleshipping it rules." Carol said as the two begin to chat about everything yu-gi-oh annoying everyone in the place as the next limo pulled up and out stepped a boy with gold sneakers a blue and red striped tee-shirt and gold pants he also had a black cap on.

"Hey every one i'm Ricky but you can call me Rick." Ricky said as he walked over to the group.

"Hey Rick." Jeff said as the two began talking.

"Camera's back on me please thank you." Chris said getting annoyed that these teens were taking up all his camera time as the next limo pulled up and out stepped a girl with red high heels pink knee-high skirt and a pink shirt with a pick sweater-vest over top

"Welcome to total drama Kate." Chris greeted.

"Howdy y'all." Kate said as she walked over to the group.

"Hey i'm Ricky." Ricky said.

"Kate." Kate said shaking Ricky's hand as the next limo pulled up and out stepped a boy and a girl.

The boy had brown sneakers a brown sweater and blue jeans and the girl had brown sneakers a green shirt and red pants.

"Welcome our twins Ronald and Lily." Chris said greeting them.

"Mclean." They both said at once and walked over to the group as the next limo pulled up and out stepped a boy with black and white striped sneakers blue jeans and a green tee-shirt that had Justin beiber's face on it with a big red x though it and this got many boos from the crowd "Aw shut up you big beiber loving faggots!" the boy said.

"Joey." Chris said as Joey just walked past and joined the rest of the group.

"And here comes the next limo." Chris said as the next limo pulled up and out stepped a girl with brown high heels black leather pants and a purple tee-shirt that said Justin bieber forever on it.

"Great one more beiber loving faggot who i have to deal with." Joey scoffed as the girl ran up to him and tried to punch up but the other campers held them both back.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT JB!" The girl shouted earning cheers from the crowd.

"HOW DARE YOU LOVE THAT FAGGOT!" Joey shouted.

Chris whisted and said "Alright settle down campers." Chris said clapping his hands to break up the fight "Everyone one this is Sarah." Chris said as everyone calmed down.

"You picked these two on purpose didn't you?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe." Chris said wearing his trademarked smirk as the next limo pulled up and out stepped a boy with blue sneakers blue jeans and a green sweater.

"Welcome Eric." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris it's an honor to meet you." Eric said shaking Chris's hand and looking at the group as Carol and Jennifer were still talking about yu-gi-oh Ricky and Kate we're still talking Joey and Sarah were still fighting about Justin bieber with everyone else holding them back "Oookay" Eric said making his way over to the group.

"Everyone this is our last contestant." Chris said as the last limo pulled and out stepped out a girl with brown shoes green sweat pants and a buffalo bills jersey.

"Welcome to total drama Carrie." Chris greeted.

"Mclean." Carrie said.

"Why buffalo bills they dick." Matt said.

"You never insult my bills BILLS RULE!" Carrie shouted

"Contestants eyes on me please thank you." Chris said getting everyone to focus on him.

"This season of total drama will take place in mclean tower you'll live and compete in the tower and the contestant who stays in the tower the longest will win ONE MILLON DOLLARS!" Chris said earning many cheers from the contestants "Now let's enter the tower." Chris said unlocking the doors as everyone entered the skyscraper and Chris turned to face the camera "So the season five has begun what will the teams be will there be anymore drama on the first day what's the first challenge and who will be the first person kicked off find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA TOWER!" Chris finshed.

**AN: and there's the first episode i hope you guys liked it and maybe you could give me some pointers as well i want to know what you think so please review.**


End file.
